


Missing Piece

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ed Swears, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Military, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Roy Mustang has a high military ranking, a loyal squad, and a son not many people know about. How will Roy be able to control his feelings for his youngest subordinate especially when said person is loved by his son and he's around more often?





	1. Meet Little Mustang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ! My second FMA fic ever and this will give you diabetes most of the time haha♡ I love single dad aus and omegaverse aus so I combined the two !
> 
> Let me explain something that's important to the story:  
> Ed still has automail but it's removable like a normal prosthetic. When they're removed, the ports remain along with the scarring.
> 
> Come scream with me on Twitter about fma and bnha: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Being a parent is hard enough, but being a single parent is twice as difficult. Roy Mustang never imagined being a parent or a single parent, but here he is almost five years later after his ex girlfriend passed away giving birth to his now four year old son, Liam Mustang. Liam is Roy's clone except he has big beautiful green eyes. His eyes are much more than plain old green. They’re the stunning green that brings the earth back to life after an unforgiving cold weather. 

The green that revives grass from the harsh conditions of winter. The green that, even in the darkest times can be that light that shows you the way home. The beacon of hope in the dreariest of days, at least in Roy's eyes. Liam is also one of the shyest little boys anyone will ever meet, but he's the brightest person in the world once he warms up to someone.

While most believe a quiet house with a child under ten is a bad thing, but that isn't the case in the Mustang household because Liam is naturally a quiet boy. Roy snorts a little at a sudden weight on his chest while he is watching the news on a rare day off, looking down to find Liam laying on top of him watching the news with him comfortably. Of course Roy doesn't have the heart to move him, so instead he gently rubs his son’s back lovingly with one hand while his other arm holds him still. It's pretty rare to have a peaceful moment like this, and Roy doesn't want it to end.

“You look comfy, Buddy.” Roy chuckles quietly, lifting his head slightly and placing a tender kiss onto the top of Liam's head. “Am I comfortable?”

“Papa is comfy so I'm comfy.” Liam mumbles against Roy's chest and watches the reporter on t.v try to interview King Bradley about the rise in gang activity. “What’s a gang, Papa?”

“A gang is a group of bad people committing crimes together. It's my job to help stop bad people like that.” Roy explains while holding Liam so he doesn't fall and grabs his cellphone when it starts ringing, picking up right away in case it's work related. “Mustang.”

“Sir, I know you have the day off, but we need you in the base. Fullmetal has returned.” Riza explains and looks down at her swollen stomach fondly, not flinching when she sees large hands suddenly resting on her bump from behind because she knows it's her mate, Jean Havoc. “He won't give his report to anyone else despite what we've told him about your day off.”

“Figures. I'll be there shortly with my son, I don't have anyone to keep an eye on him.” Roy sighs and stands up slowly while holding Liam up with one arm, shutting off the television after hanging up the phone and placing a kiss to his son's cheek affectionately. “Sorry, Buddy. Looks like you're coming to work with me. You get to meet my problematic blonde and the rest of my squad.”

Liam nods before rubbing his eyes sleepily, laying his cheek on Roy's shoulder gently. “Okay, Papa. I'm sleepy…” 

_ He's so cute I'm going to die.  _ Roy smiles to himself especially when he hears his son's gently breathing in his ear, carefully placing Liam in the backseat without waking him and putting on his seatbelt so his whole world is safe in the car. “Sleep well, Liam. I love you so much.”

Roy’s office is painted grey, and it has only one floor-to-ceiling window, which faces the busy city market. On the grey desk sits a stack of papers sitting under a jellyfish-shaped paperweight. In one corner, the fan is blasting at medium, and there’s also a swivel chair in the middle of the office. A bookshelf, bursting with books is in a different corner, with yet another stack of papers under a second jellyfish paperweight. A few pens are lying on the papers, but some have fallen onto the top of the bookshelf.

Another thing on the desk is none other than Edward Elric with his report from his mission lying next to his waist. Instead of his usual braid, his long golden hair is pulled into a neat ponytail and his bangs are the same like always. It's not a secret that the young blonde is one of two omegas in the military, but there is a rumor around the base that Edward is having an affair with Roy.

“Fullmetal? You're back early.” Roy comments and walks over to his large chair, sitting down while holding his son still. 

“Yeah, I brought my-- oh my god he's so cute.” Edward trails off the instant bright green eyes are staring at him and he  _ smiles  _ at the young boy which makes Roy's heart flutter. “Hi, what's your name?”

“I-I'm Liam Mustang.” Liam says softly, turning his head and burying his face into Roy's chest shyly.

“Liam, huh? It's nice to meet you, I'm Edward Elric, you can call me Ed if you want. I work with your dad.” Edward smiles again and Roy suddenly feels gravity isn't holding him to the ground, it's the young blonde and his son keeping him down.

“Fullmetal, your report?” Roy clears his throat to hide the faint blush on his cheeks as well as to return the omega's attention on him again.

“Right.” Edward blushes lightly and hands over his neatly typed report, he types all of his reports because his penmanship is too feminine in his opinion. “Here, it's all there. There was a little trouble… but I handled it.”

“The financial bureau won't be too happy about that. Did you at least repair what you destroyed?” Roy raises an eyebrow suspiciously at Edward, looking down at Liam when he feels his little one sliding off his lap. “Liam? What are you doing, buddy?”

Liam wordlessly goes over to the sofa inside the office and climbs onto it after seeing Roy's jacket. He simply lays on top of the fabric and closes his eyes, feeling as content as he looks. “Papa is busy. I will stay here so I'm not in Papa's way.”

_ Oh my fucking god. How does the bastard handle this little angel?!  _ Edward covers his mouth to hide the cute noise that escapes, wanting to just hug the little Mustang and not caring if the bigger Mustang got jealous. He hops off Roy's desk quietly after hearing Liam's gentle breathing, silently going over to the boy and feeling his omegan maternal instinct kick in as he wraps Roy's jacket around Liam carefully so he doesn't get cold with the air conditioning on.

“Thank you for that. I wasn't expecting him to do that.” Roy whispers once Edward is sitting on his desk again, looking more exhausted than he normally does.

“You look like you need a nap as well before you go home. I do feel bad for dragging you in now… I didn't know you had a son until now.” Edward says softly and strangely doesn't mind his lap becoming a pillow for Roy, even going so far as stroking the older man's hair with his flesh hand. “I'll come over and make you guys dinner as an apology.”

“There's no need…” Roy murmurs, loving the rare gentle touch and eventually dozing off on his youngest subordinate.

_ What's this feeling in my chest? _


	2. Cuteness Prevails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Edward can't handle such cute behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ! Here I am with the update ♡ hopefully by the next chapter, I will try to have a posted drawing of Liam so you lovelies can see what he looks like. And like always enjoy and feel free to bother me on Twitter ♡
> 
>  
> 
> [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

“Who was that adorable little boy General Mustang was holding?” 

“That's his son, Liam.”

Jean's brain stutters for a moment and his eyes take in the information his mate just tells him along with the rest of the Mustang squad, every part of him pauses while his thoughts catch up. It never would have occurred that  _ the  _ Roy Mustang, known ladies man, would have such cute child and would be a father overall. Since Jean is going to be a father himself in a few short months, he decides it would be a good idea to ask his superior for advice about fatherhood.

The walk to Roy's office is never far, but the sight Jean walks in on is something far from imaginable. Before his eyes is Edward sitting on Roy's desk with the general fast asleep while using the omega's lap as a pillow, and Roy's son is fast asleep on the sofa using his father's jacket as a blanket cocoon.  _ Okay, this is really freaking cute.  _ “Little Boss? Is the General okay?”

“Hm? Oh hey, Havoc. Mustang is fine, just a little sleep deprived. It's my fault he got called in on his day off and he had to drag his son here, too.” Edward says with guilt dripping in his tone, keeping his voice down so he doesn't disturb the two sleep Mustangs and turning his head so he can see Jean staring in awe. “What is it? I'll tell Mustang when he wakes up.”

“Ah, I just wanted to ask for advice. I'm going to be a dad soon myself…” Jean rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and smiles to himself. “Riza is due in three months.”

“Congratulations, Hawkeye is really glowing.” Edward whispers with a bright smile that seems a little forced, but the older blonde doesn't say anything about it when he eventually has to get back to work or his mate will actually shoot him.

A soft sigh leaves the young omega's lips before his golden eyes roam over to Liam who's starting to wake up. There's an inclination to just lift the boy and hold him close so both Liam and Roy are asleep on him, but the thought of being motherly makes Edward's face light up brighter than a Christmas tree.  _ What is WRONG with me!? Why am I having maternal instincts? I'm not even a mother!! I- _

“Mr. Edward? Can I sleep with Papa too?” Liam's soft spoken voice brings Edward back to reality and the blonde scoops up the younger Mustang without hesitation while Roy sleeps peacefully.

“Sure, Liam. Papa was really tired, wasn't he?” Edward asks softly, smiling internally as Liam holds onto him with one hand and uses the other to stroke Roy's hair gently.

“Uh huh. Papa works really hard all the time, I want to play with him more…” Liam explains quietly as he leans forward, resting his cheek against Roy's head. “I love Papa.”

_ Seriously, he's way too cute to be Mustang's kid.  _ “He definitely loves you, too, Liam. Oh, he's waking up.” Edward unconsciously smiles with a fondness he didn't think was possible for him as he holds Liam up so Roy can lift his head. “Did you have a nice nap, Mustang?”

“I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that, Fullmetal. Thank you for letting me sleep and I'm sorry for any inconvenience.” Roy says sincerely and carefully takes Liam from the blonde, placing an affectionate kiss to Liam's forehead then his cheek. “Ready to go home, buddy? Say goodbye to Edward.”

“Mhm. Bye bye, Mr. Edward. Can we play soon?” Liam asks innocently and suddenly smiles when Edward says that he'll come whenever it's okay to.

“Of course, Little Mustang. As long as your dad doesn't mind having me around.” Edward smiles and gently strokes Liam's soft black hair before he can stop himself, watching the father-son duo walk away with an indescribable fondness in his eyes yet there's an ache in his chest that he can't escape from.

_ Why do I have to love him? _

Roy sighs softly to himself and smiles down at Liam, walking slower on purpose so his whole world can keep up with him as they head to the car again. He does find it strange that Liam actually felt comfortable enough to speak to Edward and they just met moments ago. Normally Liam doesn't speak to anyone other than Roy, Maes, Gracia, and Elicia besides a timid hello before he hides behind Roy's legs. And yet Liam asked to invite the blonde over without batting an eyelash, which is out of the ordinary.

“Liam, why did you want to invite Edward over?” Roy can't help asking his little boy while he rebuckles Liam's seatbelt for him. 

“Because Mr.Edward makes Papa happy. So if Papa is happy with Mr.Edward, I want to be happy with Mr.Edward, too.” Liam says honestly and smiles up at Roy, giggling suddenly when he feels Roy tickle his sides playfully. “Papa! N-No tickling.”

“Okay, okay, buddy. The tickle monster will get you at home.” Roy snickers at the unpleasant noise he gets in response as he gets into the driver's seat. “We'll invite Edward for dinner this weekend, too.”

The happiness coming from Liam's sudden squeal is infectious. It starts as a tingle in Roy’s fingers and toes. He can feel it pass through his entire body like a warm ocean wave, washing away the stress of a typical day to leave Roy feeling refreshed inside. As the wave fades he savors the memory of its gentle touch. Roy would do anything and everything to protect the pure bundle of joy known as his son.

“Papa, we should make spaghetti.” Liam suggests from the backseat, though he wants to eat his favorite food without having to eat any vegetables. “Please? Mr. Edward should try the foods Papa makes the best.”

It isn't necessary to look back for Roy to know Liam is pleading with his eyes and he's trying to resist looking into those doe-like green eyes because he knows he won't be able to say no. Sometimes Roy stays firm when he sets rules, but other times he wants to just spoil Liam so the boy can indulge as much as he wants. As much as Roy wants to encourage a healthy balanced diet, he can't refuse his own son unknowingly stroking his ego.

“Alright, Liam. Spaghetti and meatballs it is if Edward comes for dinner.” 

_ I have my work cut out for me, especially if Edward and Liam were to team up on me. _


	3. Bonds are Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward can't escape thinking about Roy and ends up spending a few hours with Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ! Here I am with a semi timely manner update haha ♡ I'm so grateful that you guys are enjoying this so much ! Little Liam has become popular which makes me ecstatic :D as always, feel free to say hello or yell at me on Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

The sun peeks into Edward's bedroom window, lighting his hair like a fiery halo. He slowly raises head from the pillow, feeling his long silky hair tumble down his back as he hears a noise coming from the kitchen, knowing it's either Alphonse or Winry since they're visiting him despite knowing he has plans. For now he lays his head back down and shifts so he's on his back once more. 

The sun’s vibrant rays send a glossy, gold sheen all around the room, blending with the falling leaves of autumn. Edward prefers the fall weather because it isn't too hot or too cold, and there isn't a single hint of pollen lingering. Autumn is perfect for cuddling though Edward doesn't have anyone to cuddle with outside family which gets uncomfortable after a while.

Today is the day Edward is going to have dinner with Roy and Liam, and it would be a lie to say he isn't excited. However his mind begins to wander as he imagines the feeling of Roy's lips on his own and how it would feel to have the older man's touch on his skin. Would he be rough? Or would he be gentle? Edward is beyond curious and the curiosity is turning into arousal. 

It's a blessing in disguise that Edward doesn't sleep with his metal prosthetics on or he would not only tear the sheets but he would have been tempted to use his right metal hand. The last time he did that, Edward almost tore his insides. His left hand slowly caresses down his bare torso, tracing his own muscles while imaging Roy is the one touching him. Then that smooth deep voice would whisper right into Edward's ear once the hand takes off his boxers partially, only removing the stump where his left leg would be.

_ “Look at how wet you are, Fullmetal. I don't even have to prep you with all this slick, I could slide in easily.” _

A whimper escapes Edward's lips as his middle finger traces his rim, effectively smearing the slick around it before pushing his finger inside. Edward bites his lower lip gently to muffle the moan that comes out and begins to thrust his finger as deep as he can. He knows Roy has bigger hands and longer fingers so Edward can't help thinking how deep those calloused hands could go. What would Roy whisper into Edward's ear as he reduces the headstrong blonde into a hot, moaning mess?

_ “You're doing well, Fullmetal. I bet you can fit another one inside you.” _

“I-I can fit another in. Fuck… say my name, please Roy.” Edward says to no one as he moans into his pillow, angling his lower half so he can fit a second finger inside himself and not caring about the slick pooling underneath his perky round butt. 

_ “Edward, I can't hold back anymore. Please… let me make love to you.” _

The thought alone causes a slightly louder moan to be pulled from Edward which isn't as muffled as the one before. His fingers barely brush against his prostate because his hand is pretty small, but it's just enough for now since he doesn't want to dig out his sex toy so early in the morning. Edward curls his fingers the best he can, adding a third one in and can't help moaning loudly this time. The pleasure is becoming too much as he pictures Roy's cock going in and out of him. 

Edward hates the stereotypes about omegas, but he doesn't argue with them for once. Oh what he would do to feel Roy Mustang's knot getting stuck inside him. Thinking about being pumped full of Roy's cum drives him over the edge, forcing himself to keep quiet as Edward shoots his load onto his wrists and abs without laying a single finger on his cock.

_ “I can feel you twitching around me. You like being filled to the brim, don't you, Edward?” _

“I'm so fucked… why did I fall in love with him?” Edward sighs to himself and cringes at the slick that's beginning to stain his sheets, using a clean part of the sheets to wipe the cum off him before yanking them off once he puts on his artificial limbs. “I don't want to love him, but I do. It doesn't help that he has the cutest fucking son in the world!!”

“Nii-san? Are you alright? You were shouting.” Alphonse's concerned voice goes right through the door and right through Edward's heart.

“Al, I'm fine. I'll be down in a sec. I'll make breakfast.” Edward calls back and bundles up his sheets, throwing on pajamas and making a stop to his washing machine before going over to the two most important people in his life. “Morning.”

“General Mustang, huh? Ed, you should be quieter when moaning someone's name.” Winry smirks a little, suddenly laughing at how flustered Edward instantly becomes before she whispers. “Don't worry, I won't tell Al.”

While resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall, Edward decides to busy himself with making pancakes for breakfast. As he starts preparing the batter, his mind takes off to match the feeling in his heart. Once the two are in perfect harmony, Edward feels a warm sensation that has his senses believing that Roy is wrapping his arms around the omega from behind. It's as if Edward can feel the older man's breath against his neck then Roy's smooth voice in his ear.

_ “Good morning, Edward. What's on the menu for breakfast? Liam and I are famished.” _

“Let me help you, Nii-san. You don't seem like yourself. Are you sure you should go to work today?” Alphonse bites his lip then smiles right after when he feels Winry gently pull him away. 

It's times like this Edward is grateful for Winry being able to easily keep his little brother occupied. He would rather die on the job than be humiliated by Alphonse find out about his borderline desperate crush on his superior officer. Edward can't understand why he wants to be loved by Roy so much; it's driving his thoughts rampant.

_ Why can't I get him out of my head? _

Roy Mustang's routine isn't the most effective on his end, but it's perfect for his son. Roy always wakes up ten minutes before Liam does so he pretends to sleep in order to allow Liam to believe he's waking up his dad which is too cute for Roy to correct for the time being. Every morning, Liam tries to be quiet as he opens the bedroom door and sticks his head into the room to see if his father is sleeping. 

Once he sees Roy is asleep, or so he thinks, Liam carefully pulls himself onto the tall bed with determination on his face and his tongue sticking out in concentration. It takes all of Roy's willpower not to laugh and smile at the small noises of effort coming from his son. Roy keeps up the fake sleeping even after feeling the familiar weight of Liam on his chest, but he can't keep up the act when his son leans forward and kisses his forehead before whispering. 

“Good morning, Papa. It's time to be SuperPapa and catch bad guys.”

_ How did I end up with such an adorable son?!  _ “SuperPapa is awake. Let's get ready for the day, Liam.” Roy says with a slightly tired voice and opens his eyes to see his son smiling down at him. “What should we do for breakfast today?”

“Waffles please. Can we bring some to Mr. Edward, too?” Liam asks innocently and holds onto his father while he's being carried to the kitchen.

“Of course we can. I'm sure he won't say no if you bring it to him when we get to my office.” Roy hums and gently places Liam on the countertop, easily navigating around him to make breakfast and occasionally feeding his little prince a strawberry slice or two. 

If Roy's usual babysitter didn't move to West City without calling in advance, Roy could have found a replacement already but he hasn't found one yet so for the time being he has to take Liam to work with him. It's not a big deal to let his son sit in his office and color, but like any normal four year old, Liam will eventually get bored. Roy wouldn't be able to keep him occupied while getting his work done.

_ Maybe Liam will feel comfortable being left alone with Fullmetal during my meeting.  _

His heart almost stops as when Roy finds Edward in his office. Beauty has never truly struck him as important apart from his own son. When his eyes meet Edward's, his lips slowly smile warmly as Roy steps closer to the young omega. Pink slowly creeps up Roy's pale face as he blushes ever so slightly, but beauty and happiness radiates from Edward. It’s the first time he has seen such a unique person, like an angel in heaven.

“Good morning, Fullmetal. What are you doing in here?” Roy asks, trying to remain somewhat professional but it's quickly pushed aside as he watches Liam instantly latch onto the blonde. 

“Hey, Lieutenant Hawkeye said you wanted to ask me something so I came in.” Edward replies honestly while easily scooping Liam into his arms, wondering why and how the little Mustang warmed up to him already. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine. I have a meeting and I didn't want to leave Liam alone, I couldn't get another babysitter. It's alright.” Roy explains with a sigh and sits at his desk, smiling fondly at Liam leaning on Edward gently.

“I'll keep an eye on him while you go to your meeting. It's my day off anyway, I only came in because I was told you had to say something to me.” Edward shrugs and smiles as he hugs Liam close to him. “Little Mustang here is a really good kid, I don't mind.”

“I owe you one, Edward. Be good for him, Liam. I'll be back.” Roy whispers and places a kiss to Liam's hair before placing a quick chaste kiss to Edward's lips without thinking, resulting in them both blushing up to their ears as he scurries out of his office.

Never in a million years would Roy think he could walk in on such an endearing sight by the time he returns from his meeting. The last few hours of boring chatter and bitter arguments instantly become a thing in the past as his eyes watch the scene in front of him unfold. On the sofa in Roy's office is Edward sitting with Liam on his lap and the blonde is reading the popular children's book, Peanut Butter and Jellyfish, to Liam using different voices to describe every character. 

_ I think my heart just stopped.  _ Roy thinks to himself as he silently goes over to the duo, sitting next to Edward and draping an arm behind the blonde's on the couch. He doesn't expect Edward to slide closer to him and use his shoulder as a makeshift pillow as he finishes the book. “Fullmetal?”

“Welcome back.” Edward whispers without thinking, letting his bangs fall forward to cover the blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Liam really is a sweet boy… if you need a babysitter and I'm around, I don't mind looking after him again.”

_ Stupid bastard, I don't understand any of this… why do I love you and your son so much? _


	4. Dinner for Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is it about Fullmetal that's so irresistible?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ! By popular demand, here is the next chapter ! This is easily one of the only times I've ever updated something so quickly haha. Please enjoy ♡ and come say hi to me on Twitter:  
> [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Savory, heady aromas fill the Mustang household as spaghetti sauce simmers away on the stove, and the boiling salt water for the pasta is anosmic. It's weird for Roy to cook for an extra person because he doesn't invite people over for dinner. And yet, Edward is due to arrive any moment now to have dinner with him and Liam. Roy finds it difficult to let people into his life in fear of someone getting too close to Liam only to break his son's heart by leaving.

However, Liam has never adjusted to anyone as quickly as he's doing with Edward. Roy is beginning to believe Liam has some sort of sixth sense when it comes to judging good character. Edward isn't subtle about how much Liam is growing on him and Roy honestly believes it is the cutest thing he's ever seen. Whenever Roy watches the shorter male interact with his son, it makes his heart flutter in ways he never would have imagined was possible. 

_ What is it about Fullmetal that's so irresistible?  _ Roy shakes his head as he doesn't want to let his thoughts get too full of his favorite blonde. 

“Papa, can I help please?” Liam asks innocently and his question snaps his father back into the real world in an instant.

“Of course, Liam.” Roy smiles softly as he scoops Liam into his arms, keeping his away from the hot pots on the stove as he places Liam onto the counter. “Can you stir the sauce carefully for me?”

“Uh huh. Papa, I hope Mr. Edward likes it.” Liam says in his usual soft spoken tone and looks up at Roy with his big emerald eyes after he stirs the spaghetti sauce with some assistance. “Can we have a sleepover, too?”

“Maybe another time, Buddy. We don't want to ask too much of him, do we?” Roy asks with a tilt of his head, watching Liam shake his head before placing a tender, affectionate kiss to his son's forehead. “Sounds like Edward is here. Let's go let him in, shall we?”

When the door opens to reveal Edward, Liam runs to the door behind Roy and immediately opens his arms up to the blonde without saying a single word. A smile spreads across his face the moment he's scooped into Edward's arms, hugging the older man without a second thought. 

“Hi, Mr. Edward.”

“Hey, Liam. God you're so cute.” Edward greets with a smile and laugh of his own, hugging Liam close to his chest and blushing lightly as he meets Roy's eyes. “Thanks for having me over.”

“It's not a problem at all. Liam was pretty adamant about you coming over and I can't tell him no on some things.” Roy chuckles as he lets his whole world be carried inside by his youngest subordinate.

The atmosphere in the house suddenly becomes more domestic than what Roy is used to. It's as if the entire universe aligned itself perfectly the instant Edward stepped inside. Roy blinks once and pinches himself to make sure he isn't dreaming when his eyes land on Liam and Edward whispering nonsense to each other as they were mother and son. The captivating sight is impossible to look away from and he doesn't think he would ever look away if this were to happen on a daily basis. 

Even throughout dinner, it feels like Edward is already apart of the family. This truly is the first time Roy has seen Liam so happy  _ talking  _ to someone he barely knows while and it's bringing him joy simply from watching the two of them. The light in Edward's eyes is nothing less than ethereal as he interacts with both Roy and Liam until Liam falls asleep in his seat.

“I'll put him to bed, please wait for me. I'll get us some wine.” Roy whispers to Edward before carefully lifting his son without waking him, walking away slowly while humming and rubbing small circles onto Liam's back so the young boy stays asleep. 

_ Cute. Ack! What am I thinking?! I-I'm not a mother!  _ Edward groans to himself quietly and decides to do Roy a favor by washing up after dinner while he waits. Though it's mostly to attempt not thinking about parenthood or even becoming a step-parent. The thought of raising Liam with Roy or having a child of his own with Roy is heavenly, but Edward shakes the thought away before his entire face heats up.

“What am I thinking…? There's no way…” Edward murmurs to himself, getting lost in thought until he feels arms around his shoulders from behind and he nearly elbows the assailant without thinking but then he feels lips on the top of his head. “You almost got elbowed in the stomach, bastard.”

“Yes, but you were so lost in thought that I couldn't help myself.” Roy whispers and kisses butterfly kisses along Edward's neck without thinking, pulling away with a faint blush on his face. “Let's have some wine then, if you'd like.”

“Yeah, s-sounds good.” Edward whispers back after trying extremely hard not to moan when the alpha was kissing his neck, secretly hoping things would escalate. 

Normally Edward wouldn't touch any form of alcohol unless it's for a military charity event he's forced to attend, but he couldn't bring himself to turn down drinking wine with Roy. His body seems to have a mind of its own as he sits on the sofa next to the older man with a wine glass in hand.

_ I'm in too deep. _

Roy smiles behind his wine glass as he watches Edward claim the corner of the sofa, draping his legs over the alpha’s lap and mumbling something about the situation being too romantic. He knows the atmosphere is transitioning from domestic to romantic, but he could care less. Before either men take any notice, the wine bottle is completely empty and their lips are only inches apart. They can feel the heat of their breaths as the two of them shift closer to each other. 

“Are you going to stare or are you going to kiss me, Mustang?” Edward whispers to break the slowly rising heated silence.

Roy finally leans in and closes the distance between them. Once they pull apart, their breathing comes in shaky, shallow breaths as the exhilarating tension increases. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Roy suddenly holds Edward's head in his hands and pulls the other into a fiery and passionate kiss. Arms make their way around the general's neck as Roy pulls Edward onto his lap.   
  
It feels a little naughty for Edward to be tipsy and to make out with his superior officer. Especially with said superior's cute son is in the next room, but Edward can't resist the way he's pulled into Roy literally and figuratively. 

“Let's take this to the bedroom.” Roy whispers after kissing down Edward's neck like he did before only he sucks a hickey onto the blonde's skin. 

“Good idea.”

A dramatic sigh passes through the blonde's lips when he flops backwards onto the comfy bed, unable to fight the smile on his face when Roy climbs on top of him and together they remove his right arm, left leg, and their clothes. Before Edward can say any comment or snide remark, he feels lips against his own and returns the sudden kiss immediately. The way their lips move is in perfect harmony which makes him feel weightless yet weighted.

When Roy kisses down Edward's jaw to his collarbone, every kiss retains a lingering, searing heat that he never wants to live without again. Golden orbs refuse to look away as he watches the older man settle between his legs, well leg and his stump.

“W-What are you doing?” Edward finds himself asking before tilting his head back, letting out a soft breathy moan after Roy places a kiss to his perineum. 

“I'm going to help myself to some dessert.”

Roy decides to convince to omega to spend the night later and gets to work as he presses his tongue flatly against Edward's rim just as he smells the slick forming. He also realizes he will never get tired of the sweet slick Edward produces and Roy is more than okay with that. He savors the shiver he gets and slides his tongue inside, happily lapping up the fluid and thrusting his tongue in and out of Edward.

Edward can barely keep his voice under control despite him trying not to wake up Liam. He shakily reaches down with his flesh hand and bunching up that soft raven hair in his grip, holding the strands out of the older alpha's face in order to look down at Roy's breathtaking onyx eyes. “M-Mustang… Roy-- y-you're going to make me cum.”

Now fueled by a new determination, Roy decides to slip two fingers into Edward's dripping hole alongside his tongue and thrusting both digits quickly as he makes sure to avoid Edward's prostate for now, wanting to tease the blonde for as long as possible. Listening and watching to Edward becoming putty is turning Roy on beyond words, especially because he's the reason and Edward isn't even touching his cock. Roy pulls his tongue back then licks his lips as he watches Edward have an orgasm, looking at the spurts of white cum shooting out and landing on the alpha's wrist.

“God, you're beautiful, Edward.” Roy praises and sucks a hickey onto Edward's inner thigh right above the stump where the omega's left leg used to be. “Will you stay the night?”

“Depends on how hard you fuck me. If I can't walk, I'll spend the night.” Edward says a little shakily as he catches his breath and flashes a cheeky grin down at the handsome man between his legs.

“That can be arranged.” Roy flashes a smirk of his own and kisses back up Edward's body to his lips.

_ I want Edward as my mate. _

“Hurry then, Roy.” Edward winks before arching his back off the bed slightly right after Roy's hard cock slides into him with a single thrust. “O-Oh shit… I-I’m fine. Babe, fuck me…”

The hand Edward was gripping the sheets with quickly releases them in order for him to muffle the loud moan that is threatening to be heard. The bed underneath them begins to creak and rock from the force of Roy’s unhurried, strong thrusting which is reducing the headstrong omega to a hot moaning mess. Every thrust Roy gives reaches his prostate sends the most delectable shivers throughout Edward’s body.

If Roy didn't press their lips together for a heated kiss, Edward's sudden cry of ecstasy would have woken Liam and most likely Roy’s neighbors as well. Even muffled, Edward’s voice resonates in the room as a second orgasm hits him like a truck and it creates a second hot and sticky mess though this time it's solely on his stomach. His cock twitches pleasantly and so does his rim as he feels Roy's hot semen shooting into him.

Edward knows he shouldn't have allowed that, but he's too drunk off of Roy more than the wine to care.  _ This is what the morning after pill is for.  _ He thinks to himself before smiling and accepting the next kiss to his lips. And before they know it, Edward and Roy are fast asleep with Roy laying on top of the blonde while his knot is still inside.


	5. New Mommy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ! I'm sorry this took so long 🙏 but here it is so I hope you'll forgive me for taking a long time. Anyways please enjoy, comment, etc. Haha anyway as always, dont be a stranger [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

As the hot water pours from the faucet, it drips down Roy's sides, filling his thoughts with Edward between his legs. The sensation of the steamy water adds fuel to the fire in his gut as his mind gives him a perfectly clear image of Edward being in the shower with him. He can't help wonder how it would feel to have that sharp tongue gliding across every inch of Roy's cock from knot to tip. The thought alone makes Roy's cock stand straight at attention. 

_ “Does that feel good, Mustang?” _

Roy shudders pleasantly when he wraps his hand around his throbbing length, starting out with a few languid strokes and actually letting out a quiet breathy moan. Despite Edward is laying in his bed naked after their tipsy induced fun. Every gasp, every moan, and every sound Edward made last night makes Roy squeeze the base of his cock above his knot to stop him from coming too quickly. 

“Having fun without me, Mustang?” Edward's voice causes Roy to nearly jump out of his skin and it doesn't take long for the blonde to get into the shower without his artificial limbs. “You couldn't get enough of me, huh?”

“Not at all, Fullmetal.” Roy replies smoothly and grabs the back of both of Edward's thighs, lifting the omega easily and holding him up. “In fact, I want to take you as many times as I can before Liam wakes up.”

“Fuck... If you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to be pissed.” Edward says softly though a half hearted attempt to be intimidating. His attempt means nothing with his left arm hooked around Roy's neck not only to hold on but to have the alpha closer to him. “I'll suck you off under your desk at work if you get your work done. We don't need Hawkeye killing us, pregnant or not.”

The thought of having the feisty between his legs at work spikes up Roy's arousal, pushing it over the edge. He hesitates for a moment to recollect himself in order not to cum before fucking the beautiful man in his arms. Roy's pause doesn't go unnoticed at all and he just chuckles quietly at the impatient whine coming from Edward.

_ What is he waiting f-  _ “Mm, fuck, Babe.” Edward's brain short circuits the second he feels Roy push into his slick hole as well as when he catches the pet name slip. His entire face heats up, but he doesn't have an opportunity to feel embarrassed as he feels his companion’s cock slide in and out of him.

“Babe, huh? I like it.” Roy says with a smirk, placing kisses on Edward's neck and avoiding the nape so there isn't an accidental bonding. “But say my name.”

“R-Roy… harder.” Edward moans out, tilting his head back and letting the hot water make his bangs stick to his face while the cool tiles rest against his crown. “ _ Please _ , Roy…”

Hearing the most feisty person he has ever met moan and beg is making is very difficult for Roy to concentrate on holding back. He knows he can't knot Edward in the shower because his knot won't go down in time prior to Liam waking up. It's only a matter of time before the little boy is going to walk into Roy's bedroom with the intention of waking up his father. With that in mind, Roy grips Edward's thighs a little tighter, picking up the pace and savoring how the blonde's moans resonate in the bathroom.

“Papa?” Liam's timid voice rings through the door right after the two adults ride out their orgasms and he sounds really upset as he looks around the bedroom for his dad. “Where did Papa go?”

Roy’s heart breaks at the sadness in his son's voice and throws on boxers then sweats, leaving his shirt for Edward before hurrying out of the bathroom. Roy quickly scoops the little one into his arms, hugging Liam as tight as he can without causing any pain and kissing Liam's head then his cheek affectionately. “I'm sorry, Liam. I woke up before you. Don't worry, I would never disappear.”

“I love Papa. Papa can't go away…” Liam sniffles as he clings onto Roy, but the tears that threaten to fall freeze at the sight of Edward walking out of the bathroom with his hair wrapped in a towel while wearing a shirt and a pair of boxers he's borrowing from Roy. “Mr. Edward stayed for a sleepover?”

“I'm sorry, Liam. I couldn't get home so your Papa asked me to spend the night. Why don't we make breakfast together and give Papa a break?” Edward explains with a bright smile, feeling his heart flutter like a happy mother's heart when her child says that they love her when Liam smiles at him. 

“Mhm! Can we please make omelettes, Mr. Edward?” Liam asks eagerly once Roy places him on the floor, taking Edward’s offered hand and leading the way to the kitchen as if the omega didn't just spend the night. 

_ Now that's a sight I could get used to seeing.  _ Roy thinks to himself while following the duo with a fond smile on his face. Being able to see Liam open up to another person like this is something that Roy never wants to miss a moment of. If an outsider were to witness how Edward is with Liam, they would think the blonde is the mother without a second thought. 

“Mustang, where are your spices? I'm cooking breakfast.” Edward’s voice cuts off the roaming thoughts in the alpha's mind. 

“I'll show you. Be sure to remember in case this happens again.” Roy says while walking closer to Edward, purposely pressing against the omega's back as he reaches over to grab what they're going to need for breakfast. A slight smirk forms on Roy's face when he notices a shudder shooting through Edward's body. “Are you alright, Edward?”

“Don't you dare get me wet in front of Liam.” Edward hisses quietly but makes no attempt to push Roy away or to move away. “I will fucking murder you.”

A pair of innocent eyes are watching their interaction curiously. Liam doesn't understand the situation, but he does seem to understand that his dad and Edward must be in love like the other kids’ parents at school. He always sees his classmates’ parents pick them up and always sees the parents talk fondly about love or other things. In Liam's mind, he thinks about many things but the thought that sticks out the most is:

“Is Mr. Edward going to be my mommy?”


	6. Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fucking fine!! I love you, okay!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ♡ I promise I havent forgotten about this ! I've just been a little busy ^^' so thank you for sticking around~  
> [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

_ “Is Mr. Edward going to be my mommy?” _

His entire world suddenly comes to a screeching halt. Edward's instant blush sears through his cheeks and for a minute he thinks his face is on fire. He suddenly feels awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide his rosy features behind his slim fingers, both artificial and flesh. The blonde know that two pairs of eyes are looking at him, eagerly waiting for any reaction or response, like eager children though one is a child.

"I- uh…" Edward sputters as he fails to find the right words to say. It's very difficult to render the rambunctious blonde speechless and his brain shuts down completely.  _ M-Me!? A-A mother?! No way… _

"Liam, don't break Edward and let's wash our hands before we eat." Roy interjects into the conversation, effectively pulling Liam's attention off Edward for now and guiding his son to the nearest bathroom. "It's his decision so let's leave him to think about it."

All of his movements become robotic as Edward processes such an innocent question. There's no possible way he'd have the heart to tell Liam that he isn't dating Roy or that he most likely won't be the young boy's new maternal figure. However, his inner omega has other plans and Edward's genius brain is constantly battling his heart. Edward knows he's madly in love with both Mustangs, but his mind is filling him with doubt. 

_ There's no way they could really want me.  _

"Ed, you're overreacting. It's obvious General Mustang is in love with you."

Edward just groans as he's sulking, laying across Winry's lap while she's slowly braiding his long blonde hair. He hates himself for ruining the domestic bliss at the Mustang house by leaving after breakfast. If Edward were to have listened to his inner omega, he would have crawled back into Roy's arms and held Liam close to his chest. In a matter of weeks, the father-son duo have implanted a permanent place inside Edward's heart and the blonde has no idea how to accept that.

"Win, I don't deserve them. I can't believe I'm actually saying this… fuck Mustang for being such a handsome bastard with a cute son." Edward sighs and closes his eyes, opening them just as quickly when an image of himself being happy with Roy and Liam flash by in his mind. "I'm fucked…"

"Just tell him how you feel. You're obviously in love." Winry points out before grabbing a screwdriver, inspecting her brother-in-law's shoulder ports while he's having a meltdown. 

It's not uncommon to find the two blondes spending time together even with Alphonse around. Before Alphonse and Winry started dating then became mates, the three of them were the best of friends and nothing has changed since their childhood. Edward is truly grateful that the three of them remain incredibly close, without them he probably wouldn't have gone to see the Mustangs in the first place.

"Is Nii-san sulking again?" Alphonse's voice joins the room shortly after hearing a loud sigh. The younger blonde just makes himself comfortable next to Winry and idly strokes Edward's bangs. "When will you tell General Mustang how much you love him and little Liam?"

"I can't just go up to the guy and say 'Hey Mustang. I'm so madly in love with you that it fucking hurts to be far away from you!' or 'I love Liam so much he might as well be my stepson! The kid is the cutest fucking thing on this goddamn planet!!' I just  _ can't  _ tell him that!" Edward groans and moves off Winry's lap, beginning to pace back and forth in the living room with his hands tugging at his golden locks. "... I love them so much that I can't stand being away from them."

His face suddenly becomes the color of a bad sunburn and under that golden blonde hair it has the effect of making his head look like it's on fire. Edward isn't one for blushing and being wishy washy with what he wants, but the enigma known as Roy Mustang throws all of his ideals, virtues, and morals right out the window.

"I'm fucked…" Edward sighs loudly and stands by the window, leaning on the window sill and watching the clouds leisurely pass by.  _ Why does Roy fucking Mustang mean so much to me?! _

Winry shakes her head at Edward's tiny tantrum and because she knows the shorter blonde won't make the first move, she devises a plan. She pulls out her phone while Edward is distracted and moves so she's sitting on Alphonse's lap. The two of them are willing to do anything to ensure Edward's happiness since he's sacrificed so much for them and Winry and Alphonse will do whatever it takes to make Edward happy. 

"Winry, what are you doing?" Alphonse questions quietly, watching the love of his life type away between placing tender kisses to her temple.

"Saving us from Ed's sulking." Winry whispers in response and watches Edward stomp upstairs for a shower, grinning proudly as her plans fall into place while she's making them.

_ This is going to work! I just know it. _

The bed creaks as Edward flops onto it after a second shower, but all the hot water in the world can't wash away the lingering sensation of Roy's touch on his skin or wash away the urge to just cuddle Liam and love him for an eternity. As his golden doe eyes fall shut, they snap right back open when Edward feels a very  _ familiar  _ weight laying right on top of him. "Wha--"

"Hey there, Beautiful." Roy's deep voice in his ear swallows up all of Edward's protests and complaints, making the feisty blonde docile in an instant. "Miss Winry said you have something to tell me."

"Of course she called you… I'm fine." Edward grumble defiantly, trying to remain resilient but that resilience is fading with each kiss to his shoulder up to his cheek. "Oi-- mm, fuck… y-you're not going to win this, Mustang. I won't say it."

"Say what?" Roy asks softly and slowly wraps his arms around Edward's torso, lightly squeezing the omega close to him and smiling softly just because he has Edward in his arms. "Tell me or I'll pull the secret out of you."

"Fucking fine!! I love you, okay!? God, I fucking love you so much that I can't stand not being next to you. Liam too, I just want to protect and love him like he's my son." Edward finally confesses and hates the tears starting to form in his eyes, hiding his face from Roy with his hands and continuing to pour out his heart. "I love you… I love you…"

"I love you too, more than you know." Roy whispers and wipes away Edward's tears with a gentle smile, placing a kiss to the omega's forehead while feeling overjoyed that his feelings aren't unrequited. 

_ Please don't let this be a dream. _


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward now understands the joy of being claimed like Winry and Riza once described.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ♡ it is I, your favorite procrastinator ! It took longer than I thought to finish this but it is done and now you have a wonderful update ♡ 
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: a href="https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09">@helloxbeautyx

"I never thought I'd live to see the day  _ the  _ Roy Mustang fall so madly in love."

A dramatic eye roll is all Roy gives in response to Maes' teasing. He loves the older man like a brother, so Roy puts up with the other alpha's antics quite often and vice versa. Roy glances over at Liam and Elysia playing together in Maes' living room, smiling gently at the two little ones. What would it be like if Liam had a sibling? Would Edward have a child with him?

"I didn't think I was able to fall in love again after Ariel, but it's different with him. Edward… makes me feel whole along with Liam." Roy confesses after a second of hesitation. "I love him."

"Ah, young love. It took me months to even ask Gracia on a date, remember? Then we had our precious Elysia a few months after~ Papa loves Elysia so much~" Maes gushes over his past after he returned from war with Roy, chuckling at the gagging noise he earns from his best friend. 

"We're the same age, Edward is fourteen years younger than me. He's twenty-six." Roy snorts and shakes his head fondly, watching Gracia come over with coffee for all three of them. "Ah, Gracia, you're lovely like always."

"Always the flatterer, Roy." Gracia giggles a little and sits across from the raven, leaning on her husband and mate briefly. "Age shouldn't stop you from falling in love especially if your feelings are reciprocated."

_ Age shouldn't stop me, huh?  _ Roy considers Gracia's words seriously as he pictures a happy future with Liam, Edward, and whatever children the two of them have together. They could live happily together. Would Edward want a happy domestic life like that?

"It seems you've made up your mind, Roy. Go for it. Be happy, we'll watch Liam for you." Maes chuckles and pats Roy's shoulder, looking at Gracia who nods her agreement.

Roy stands up afterwards and hugs the couple tightly, smiling warmly at them before scooping both Liam and Elysia into his arms. He places a kiss to his goddaughter's cheek then gently puts her back on the ground. Roy then hugs Liam close to him and affectionately smooches his son's cheek.

"Papa, when can we see Mr. Edward again?" Liam asks innocently and smiles brightly up at his father, eager to see the feisty omega again.

"Soon. Papa is going to surprise him and ask for you, okay? Be good for Uncle Maes and Aunt Gracia." Roy says honestly with a loving tone that's only for Liam. 

_ I'm excited to see him again. _

Edward doesn't care for surprises, but who is he to refuse the bouquet Roy suddenly shows up with while he's walking out of his laboratory at the base. A small smile makes an appearance as Edward gently accepts the stunning flowers and looks up at the alpha with a faint blush on his cheeks. "What's with the flowers?"

"A courting gift. Do you not like flowers?" Roy asks and chuckles quietly when the blonde shakes his head quickly. "Let's have lunch together. Liam is with Maes and Gracia so we'll have a little privacy."

"Aw, and here I was looking forward to seeing my little Mustang." Edward snickers before he catches the nickname and his entire face becomes redder than the roses in the bouquet. "Shit…"

"Liam would be ecstatic if you called him that. He's always asking for you." Roy grins and places a kiss on Edward's crown, leading the flustered omega to his home. 

Life normally doesn't give second chances. Roy happens to be incredibly lucky that he's getting a se and chance with Edward and he's going to treasure the feisty blonde for the rest of his life. He knows Edward loves him as well which will always make his heart race. Love is a gift and Roy will never let it fade away. 

"Let me borrow your kitchen. You cooked for me the last time." Edward demands instead of asking-- not that Roy minds. 

"Help yourself, Edward. I'll get us something to drink. Do you remember where everything is?" Roy asks and leans down, stealing a chaste kiss before grinning at the flustered blonde. 

"O-Of course I do, you shitty General!!" Edward shouts without any venom or bite behind his words, huffing in faux annoyance and helping himself to the kitchen.

Once again the atmosphere is too domestic and neither of them are used to it. With Edward around, Roy definitely feels like the missing piece of the puzzle is complete. He wants to monopolize the omega and keep Edward here with him and Liam. However Edward may not want that, so Roy decides not to bring up the topic unless his companion does.

Mushroom soup, bitter greens with tomatoes the size of peas, and reheated roast pork slices that are now as thin as paper. There's even noodles in a red sauce, and cheese that melts on your tongue served. Roy has to blink a few times to realize he isn't at a five star restaurant but at home with Edward cooking for the two of them. 

"Wow, what a feast." Roy says softly in disbelief before his eyes land on Edward standing on the kitchen step stool he has for Liam. Then a mischievous grin slowly makes its way onto his face. "Do you need help in here?"

"Eh? I got it now wipe that grin off your face." Edward grumbles but doesn't make an attempt to push the older man away when arms wrap around his shoulders. "What are you grinning about anyway?"

"Besides the fact that a beautiful blonde is cooking for me? This very blonde looks adorable on my son's kitchen step stool." Roy snickers and kisses Edward's cheek affectionately, smiling fondly at the flustered pouting he receives in return. 

_ There's no one else I could ever want… it has to be him. _

It's always been easy for Roy see the cogs turning in Edward's head. This time Roy has a better chance of guessing what's going on in that beautiful mind of his, and he appreciates that skill since Edward doesn't talk about himself much. It truly is a guessing game trying to understand how Edward works; it's a game of chance that Roy loves to gamble with. 

"Hey, everything is ready. Let's sit down and eat." Edward murmurs after seeing Roy lost in thought and turning his head to firmly kiss the older man's cheek. "Baby?"

Something about Edward calling him baby sends pleasant chills down Roy's spine. He thinks he's a masochist for wanting Edward as much as he does. "I'm alright. Let's eat, everything looks as good as it smells. I bet it tastes even better."

"Flatterer. Go sit down, Mustang." Edward smiles warmly and brings the food to the dining room table, taking a seat next to Roy and grabbing his champagne flute once Roy fills it with the bubbly liquid. 

"Cheers, Edward." Roy smiles and lightly taps their glasses together, taking a sip before diving into the food. If it was possible to have an orgasm from a meal alone, he would have made a mess in his pants already. "You truly are amazing."

"I normally don't make this. Winry is allergic to mushrooms and Al is picky so you're pretty damn special." Edward murmurs behind his glass, taking another bite of food to avoid more conversation. 

_ You're the special one.  _ "You are special to me. I'll show you how special after we eat since dessert won't be necessary." Roy chuckles lightly and smirks, resting a hand on Edward's thigh and squeezing the flesh above the prosthetic. 

After dinner is cleaned up, Edward doesn't bother sitting on the couch in favor of just straddling the alpha. He's been thinking about how it would be to spend the rest of his life with the Mustang duo. The bold move doesn't last long before he's being thrown down on the sofa and he's taking off his pants.

Roy licks his upper lip as if preparing to have the best meal of his life before placing tender kisses to both of Edward’s muscular thighs especially near where the stump meets the prosthetic, using his thumbs to gently spread the omega's soaked hole and thinking that he is one of the luckiest men in the universe all over again. “I could do this every day, Edward.”

Before Edward can complain about being stared at, Roy licks a long, slow stripe along his entrance. Roy does it again and again, savoring the whimpers and moans he's pulling out of Edward with the fear of not having this chance again in the back of his head. Edward tries to buck his hips to bring that hot, wet tongue to where he needs it the most, but he's being held down now. He starts blushing up to his ears at his growing desperation and over the fact that Roy still enjoys all the slick coming out of him.

When Edward lets out a quiet gasp the moment he feels a finger penetrate his wet ass, Roy smirks against his ass and the sound goes right to the alpha's groin. The volume of his moans only increased slightly as Roy sucks on his rim while pumping that long digit slowly, gradually tearing down the walls Edward has around his heart. Roy doesn't mind the hands in his hair as he watches the rambunctious blonde melt without having to worry about waking up Liam.

The genius known as Edward Elric is slowly being reduced to a heat induced mess. He knows he should have refused with his heat due to start tomorrow, but a part of Edward can't deny Roy anything.  _ Please don't go into heat now… I-I want to have a clear head when he makes me his.  _

"F-Fuck… my heat… it's coming early, but I want to be your mate." Edward whimpers and dares to look down at Roy laying between his legs eating his ass like it's a treat.

"You're sure?" Roy asks in disbelief and pulls back for now, wiping the slick off his jaw and watching Edward turn over then expose his neck. "You want to be mine? And Liam's?"

"Fuck yes! I want to be yours and Liam's… I'm not in a full blown heat so I'm coherent enough to consent to everything. To being marked to being fucked into oblivion." 

Roy reveals his sharp canines though Edward can’t see them. A sharp pain shoots through Edward’s entire body as he’s finally claimed by the man he’s been after since he was fifteen, feeling a spark once more as the bond is finally complete. Now Edward truly understands what the books about alpha/omega bonds, how they say being claimed by an alpha you love is the greatest feeling despite the pain. Now Edward understands the joy of being claimed like Winry and Riza once described. He  _ understands. _

_ Finally… _


	8. Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is finally falling into place until Edward has some news for Roy. Will this taint their new happy life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ♡♡ I'm surprised that I finished this so quickly, but it came out better than expected hehe :3 so here is the fruit of my labor for you guys !
> 
>  
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

_ Finally… _

Edward doesn't remember making it to Roy's bed last night. His brain shut off after he was fucked against the wall while Roy was holding him. After having three consecutive orgasms, Edward's mind and body shut down pleasantly. Which brings him back to how he's naked in Roy's bed without his prosthetics on. Edward slowly reaches behind him without disturbing the handsome man holding him, suddenly smiling brightly at the mark his fingers graze. All the happiness in the world can't compare to the joy Edward is experiencing. 

The sun rises like a flower blooming, gifting its petals unto the world. Amidst the dancing raindrops is the blush of scarlet, the warmth of tangerine. Gazing towards the illuminated clouds, still beneath the ethereal glow, Edward turns his head down to take a good look at his  _ mate _ 's sleeping face. 

Everything about Roy Mustang has always been incredibly perfect and it drives Edward crazy. It's impossible to miss the alpha's thick nose he has that complements his perfect cheekbones. Roy is handsome in an understated way, his basalt jaw and broad shoulders easily brag about the vast amount of strength he has. He possesses a latent, leonine power and always walks with purpose and authority.

The admiration is cut short when Edward feels Roy shifting a little and he kisses his love's lips to greet him. "Good morning."

"M'rning, beautiful." Roy murmurs between the  tender kisses being placed on his lips. 

It's the first time Roy is witnessing Edward being affectionate and he definitely wants to savor every moment of this. He notices golden eyes gaze so intently at each divot of his lip, as if it could decode ancient research and tell Edward everything he doesn't already know. Roy also notices Edward doesn't want to look up.

If he does, he'll find himself at the mercy of questioning eyes that will be pleading and begging to know what he was doing. Edward won't have an answer either since his focus is on Roy's lips because his own seem to stop working. Edward moves his thumb to his mate's cheek and lets his eyes flutter shut, loving how frankincense wraps around him like a warm blanket. 

"Beautiful?" Roy finds himself calling out to Edward, but he doesn't receive a response other than a head being comfortably tucked under his chin. "Are you okay down there?"

"Mhm… just comfy." Edward murmurs with his cheek squished against his  _ mate _ 's chest. Becoming Roy's mate is something he never would have imagined was possible, but now it happened. 

The blonde's hand is warm and oddly soft despite the calluses on them. Within seconds Edward's body moulds into Roy's, sharing his body heat as easily as he shares his heart. Roy has never let another person get close to him like this, but his omega is different. If it were up to Roy, he'd spend the rest of the day in bed with his new mate, but he knows he'll have to get Liam shortly though there is one thing he has to do first.

"Do you want to move in with Liam and I?" Roy asks softly, enjoying the gentle cuddling until he's suddenly pulled in for a firm smooch.

"Are you fucking stupid? I would love to live with my Mustangs." Edward grins as he looks down at Roy, letting his silky blonde hair drape over his shoulders. "Now I'm going to help myself to my first breakfast."

_ The terrible flirting will always work because he's adorable.  _ Roy smirks to himself as he watches Edward slowly slide between his legs. He suddenly shudders when he feels Edward's lips placing kisses along his morning wood. There's just something addictive about Roy watching Edward between his legs, silently hoping this would happen more often but he wouldn't care if it didn't.

Edward grins up at his mate before taking the alpha's hard cock into his mouth. He slowly pulls Roy deeper into his mouth so he can feel the other at the back of his throat and then to the front again, and his tongue swirls around the tip. Roy is becoming Edward's personal popsicle, and both of them are okay with that. Edward starts bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, ignoring the slurping sounds and gentle moans coming from himself. The blonde begins craving Roy's semen a lot more than he should and Edward just doesn't understand his urge to swallow everything. His beautiful eyes gaze up at the flustered man, loving the grunts and moans escaping the other’s lips. Seeing Roy melt from receiving a blowjob only makes Edward more eager to please.

“E-Edward--” Roy groans erotically as his orgasm gets closer, especially with that fiery, lustful gaze staring at him. 

Roy watches Edward's eyes roll backwards briefly before shutting his own, hearing the omega gulping while he shoots cum down Edward's throat. He's glad he didn't have to hide his erection like Roy normally has to do when Liam is home. 

"Mm, I hate how good you taste… fuck you, Mustang." Edward snickers, letting his actions betray his own words but he doesn't expect to be effortlessly pinned down underneath Roy. "What are you--  _ oh… _ "

All of the curiosity in Edward's mind vanishes in an instant the second he feels Roy pushing into him.  _ I can't tell him how much I love how fucking big he is… Never... _ Edward thinks as he feels himself being pleasantly stretched, spreading his thighs further apart to accommodate Roy better. Sex in the morning is something Edward definitely wants to get used to if it's going to happen like this. Luckily he was wet with slick from going down on Roy which Edward is grateful for, now they don't have to wait.

"You're this wet from sucking me off? How naughty, Beautiful. I love it." Roy says quietly and rolls his hips, beginning to slide his cock in and out of his mate.

Edward can feel every languid thrust each time Roy slides into him and feels every time Roy pulls out so only the tip remains inside. The breathy moans Edward lets out are coming from him enjoying and savoring every time their hips slammed against each other. Every kiss Roy places onto Edward's lips or onto his neck, melts the omega into a puddle of pleasure.

_ Fuck you inner omega. I-I don't know if I'm ready for a baby of my own.  _ Edward's inner omega makes a whimper escape the blonde's mouth as his brain and instincts argue. Of course Edward wants a baby with the man he's making love to right now, but the logical part of him wants to wait. After pushing his thoughts aside, Edward wraps his arm around Roy's torso and gasps softly when his prostate is grazed.

"Mm, r-right there…  _ harder, Roy. _ " Edward exhales between breathy moans, using his leg to push his mate deeper into him with every thrust. "Don't stop, please."

"How could I think about stopping? Not with you underneath me like this, Edward." Roy praises and kisses Edward's collarbone, savoring the moan that becomes his reward. 

Everything around Edward dissipates except for the sole thing keeping him grounded, Roy. As Edward feels his orgasm hitting, he feels Roy's knot stretching him like it had many times last night, but this time it's different. This time he's being knotted by  _ his mate _ , not by an ordinary lover, and because of this Edward speaks before he can think about the weight of his words.

"G-Get me pregnant! Please…" Edward mewls then his brain catches up to him and he doesn't have time to be embarrassed just yet. " _ Fuck _ …"

_ "G-Get me pregnant! Please…"  _ Edward's words make Roy's body freeze after the two of them are stuck together by his knot. The last time Roy got someone pregnant, she died giving birth to Liam and Roy can't bare to put Edward at that kind of risk. He wouldn't be able to handle losing Edward if they were to have a child together. 

"Beautiful? Are you sure? I… I can't risk losing you." Roy says, knowing his voice is beginning to crack.  _ I won't lose another lover, especially now that Edward is my mate. _

"Huh? You wouldn't lose me, I'm hard to get rid of." Edward murmurs, already knowing how flustered he is so he doesn't want to feel too embarrassed yet. "I-I'm definitely sure, Roy." 

"Edward…." Roy says with worry lacing his tone, but the subject does get dropped for now in favor of finishing what they've started.  _ I don't want to lose him because of a pregnancy… I don't want to be a single parent again.  _

Edward quickly stops Roy's thoughts and presses their lips together again for a slow, passionate kiss after pulling Roy close to him again. He parts his lips to give an invitation for the other's warm tongue. Roy wastes no time and slides his tongue into his mate's mouth, swirling their tongues leisurely and caressing up his love's sides without an ounce of haste.

"Finish fucking me, Mustang. We can talk later." Edward murmurs between kisses, inhaling sharply from the sudden overwhelming pleasure as Roy resumes slamming into his prostate until they're stuck together due to his knot.

_ Fuck, I've never wanted something so badly before… what is wrong with me? _

Edward boils the kettle for the fifth time that morning, already filled to the brim with tea and wired with caffeine. It's been a few weeks after wanting a baby slipped from Edward's mouth, and Roy has been avoiding the topic after they've had a solo conversation about expanding their little family. 

He starts to busy himself by getting the cups and tea bags ready. Another quick glance at the luminous digital clock of the oven only seems to confirm that time is slowing down as his stomach is knotting up. Edward is afraid of what his mate's reaction to the news will be and it's making him incredibly anxious as he waits for Roy.

While wallowing in anxiety, Edward starts pacing back and forth in the living room with his hands on his stomach. He begins muttering to himself, not hearing the door being unlocked or the sounds of Roy entering their home with Liam in tow.

“Edward? We're home.” Roy calls into the house tiredly and raises an eyebrow at his omega pacing, wondering why Edward is on the verge of a panic attack as he walks over to his mate. “Beautiful?”

“Will the bastard be happy? He was pretty upset when I accidentally let that slip last month… will Liam be okay with the news too? I don't want them to hate me." Edward grumbles as he taps his chin in thought. 

“Beautiful, what's wrong?” Roy asks softly and catches his mate off guard by wrapping his arms around Edward's waist from behind, placing gentle soothing kisses onto his exposed shoulder. “Talk to me please.”

“Roy!? Ah, um… w-welcome home!” Edward nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels his favorite person in the world pressed against him all of a sudden. “I have to tell you something really fucking important.”

He slowly turns in Roy's arms before steadily guiding both of his mate's hands to his still firm stomach. Edward finds his entire face heating up to where the tips of his ears as well as the back of his neck are a beautiful red hue, finding the courage to finally say the two words that will change their lives forever.

“I'm pregnant.”

"What does pregnant mean?" Liam's innocent question causes a smile to form on Edward's face as the blonde lifts Liam off the floor.

"It means you're going to be a big brother in eight months." Edward explains with a smile and laughs happily at the loud squeal he receives in response, hugging Liam close to his chest and looking up at Roy's stunned expression. "Baby?"

"I… I need a minute. Please excuse me." Roy says shakily, silently walking to their backyard and sitting on the porch swing with his head in his hands. 

Edward's heart comes to a complete stop at Roy's behavior. His brain continues to run a mile a minute while processing the entire situation. The two of them have talked about having a child together, and now that it's happening Edward is worried about Roy's reaction.

Was Roy not happy? Did Edward get pregnant too quickly? Would Roy want the baby? Edward can't think straight anymore as he sits on the sofa with Liam, staring at the ceiling with a frown.

_ What kind of fucking reaction was that, Mustang?! _


	9. Mama!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ♡ alas I present another wonderful fluff bomb, the smut will return soon I promise ;D This has a few more chapters to go, but I don't know how many yet haha *nervous laughter* anyways~ enjoy !
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Guilt is eating away the remainder of Roy's sanity. He's even been oddly quiet as he helps Edward move into his home. Everything feels out of place, but at the same time everything is falling into place with Edward moving in. Roy can't deny that the blonde has been the best thing to waltz into his life since Liam was born, and he doesn't want to risk losing his mate because of a difficult pregnancy. 

Roy wants a child with Edward, he truly does, but he's afraid. 

"Baby? If you don't want this, tell me now." Edward says seriously, effortlessly pinning Roy down onto their bed and he's suddenly straddling his mate's stomach. "Don't fucking lie to me."

"I wouldn't dream of lying to you, Beautiful. I'm just concerned is all." Roy murmurs and laces their fingers together while their hands are on each side of his head. "Liam's mother died giving birth to him and I'm scared that will happen to you."

"I'm stronger than you think, Mustang. You'll be taking care of me so I'll be fine." Edward whispers and feels his cheeks heat up. He's still getting used to being honest with his feelings, but he is working on it. 

A sigh leaves Roy's lips before pressing their lips together for a tender kiss, and he finally smiles up at the rambunctious blonde. Of course Edward would say that. However those words are absolutely reassuring and the alpha is grateful for them. "I love you more than you could ever know, Edward. I really do."

"I love you too, Roy. Thank you for loving me…" Edward smiles, loving the smile he pulled out of his mate and wanting to see it more often. "We have to tell everyone before I start showing. Al will kill us if he isn't the first to know."

Falling in love with Roy is something Edward used to deny; something he never wanted to admit. Now he can proudly say that he's thankful that his love wasn't unrequited and they're mates expecting a baby. A realization suddenly hits Edward and his eyes widen like a deer in headlights. 

"We need to throw Liam a proper birthday party."

"You're right. Though Liam doesn't have many friends his age aside from Elysia." Roy admits though he loves the idea of throwing a big party for his son's fifth birthday. It's a big deal after all. "I'm sure the adults won't mind entertaining two adorable children."

"Al is the biggest kid I've ever met and he will flip when he finally sees Liam in person." Edward snickers then it dawns on him that he's never introduced Alphonse to Liam. "Shit. Al's going to kill me…"

"Let's invite your brother and Mrs. Elric over for dinner then. Hopefully Liam won't cower away too much." Roy suggests and nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels an added weight on the bed. "Liam, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, Papa. You said my name so I came." Liam says innocently and melts contently when Edward begins stroking his hair affectionately. 

Roy will never not find the sight of Edward and Liam bonding endearing, loving how well his mate and son get along. He then starts thinking about how motherly Edward would be once the new baby is born and the thought makes him smile. "How about a birthday party for your birthday, Buddy?"

"No party… too many people go to parties..." Liam bites his lip gently and looks at Roy pleadingly, feeling a small amount of tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

"No, no don't cry, my little Mustang." Edward whimpers and quickly wraps his arms around Liam, hugging the boy close to his chest and kissing the top of his head. "We don't have to have a party if that's what you want."

"Beautiful, you're spoiling him too much." Roy chuckles at the adorable way Edward sprung into action to comfort Liam, but making no attempt to stop it other than chastise his mate playfully. 

"Shut up! He deserves it." Edward sticks out his tongue, wondering when did he become so motherly and that makes him blush up to his ears. 

It should be illegal for anyone to hear the handsome laugh Roy is letting out. The older man's baritone voice always resonates in any room and it always sends shivers down Edward's spine. Edward wants to do nothing but shove his tongue down Roy's throat but he won't do that in front of Liam. He plans on protecting Liam's innocence for as long as possible. 

Another thing that should be illegal is Liam's puppy stare. Those beautiful doe-like emeralds bring anyone who looks into them to their knees. Liam has no idea the effect he has on people because he's angelic and pure, but that's just fine with Roy and Edward. The two of them want to shield Liam away from the cruel world, but they'll have to expose him eventually. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve you two." Roy sighs fondly as he gazes at his whole world lovingly, reaching over and idly stroking his son's cheek with his thumb slowly. "Liam, you, Edward, and the new baby are my whole world. Don't ever forget that, okay? I love you guys with all of my heart."

Brick by brick, Edward's walls come tumbling down. Edward didn't care if Roy and Liam are right in front of him. He just breaks down. The sobs start punching through, ripping through his muscles, bones, and guts. Then he releases Liam to cover his face in order to hide the tears of joy running down his face.

"God damn it, you got me crying." Edward hiccups between his tears and lowers his hands, knowing his heart just swelled to its maximum capacity when Liam starts wiping his tears away with the tissue Roy hands him. "Liam, you're too cute for this world."

"Mama isn't allowed to cry. He's too pretty to cry." Liam smiles softly, oblivious to how much that one word just surprised both Roy and Edward. 

_ Mama!?  _ "Baby, d-did you hear that? Please tell me I'm not dreaming…" Edward whispers happily, tearing up once more when Roy nods.

"I heard it. Liam called you his mother." Roy says quietly, finding himself tearing up as well and the two of them hug Liam together. "This is wonderful."

"Papa, no crying. You and Mama can't cry." Liam comments in his usual soft spoken tone and smiles at the teary eyed adults, wanting to cheer them up somehow. 

_ Liam is honestly the cutest kid in the world. _

Roy smiles back before kissing Liam's forehead and gently covers his eyes, leaning over him and kissing Edward's lips sweetly so the blonde can feel his love. After he pulls back, Roy completely melts from the bright smile Edward flashes at him as he uncovers Liam's eyes again. To this day, Roy hopes and prays that this isn't a dream because if it is he never wants to wake up. 

"You guys stay here and be cute. I have to call Al before the special forces come kicking down the door." Edward snickers and smooches Liam's cheek then Roy's lips then climbs out of bed reluctantly. 

_ I wish he was joking.  _ "If you need me to smooth talk your brother out of the fit he's going to throw, I'll be here with Liam." Roy chuckles quietly as he watches Edward flip the bird then walk out of the room to use the phone downstairs. "Ah, Liam. Mama is amazing, isn't he?"

Liam nods and climbs on top of Roy, taking Edward's spot in laying on top of Roy's chest and listening to his father's heartbeat. He's always found the steady thumping extremely soothing since he was a baby. Liam places his ear directly on Roy's chest above his heart, letting his doe eyes flutter shut at every heartbeat. 

"Mama is the best." Liam murmurs contently, trying to stay awake but he has a feeling he won't be able to. 

Gentle breathing and soft snoring reach Roy's ears shortly after and Roy absolutely loves every time Liam falls asleep on him like this. The pungent odor of coffee creep under their wooden door to fully wake up the man. He sits up without disturbing Liam to welcome the morning not the smell of caffeine. The sunlight is piercing through the window as it shines on his face, adding a delicate glow to onyx orbs that gaze out the window pane. Since he doesn't have the heart to move his little boy, Roy holds Liam close and carefully moves off the bed. It's a skill he's happy he mastered over the past few years. 

_ I don't want Liam to grow up.  _ Roy thinks to himself as he follows his mate's elderflower scent to the kitchen. Seeing Edward sitting on the counter with his legs dangling somehow reminds Roy of how short the blonde is, and he loves it. Everything about Edward is loveable despite the fiery temper. Roy often gets called a masochist for wanting to be with Edward and he could care less about what others have to say.

"How did it go with Alphonse?" Roy asks softly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping bundle in his arms. 

"Al is shocked and a little pissed, but he and Winry will come for dinner." Edward whispers, smiling warmly at Liam and Roy before beginning to run his fingers through Liam's silky black hair. "Fucking hell, I love Liam so much… he's definitely my little Mustang."

"Oh? Does that make me your big Mustang?" Roy teases and chuckles quietly, leaning down and pressing their lips together chastely. 

"You're just my Mustang, you handsome asshole." Edward snickers softly, unable to stop smiling at the loves of his life. He's never felt this happy from the bottom of his heart before and the happiness is growing with the baby in his stomach. "And in a few months, I'll have another Mustang to love."

_ Edward Mustang, huh? Has a nice ring to it.  _ Roy imagines what it would be like to marry Edward. It's traditional for the bride in the relationship to wear white and it's easy to picture Edward looking like a genuine angel in white. White symbolizes purity, which is ironic because Edward is far from pure at times. 

"So many Mustangs will be under one roof. How will you manage, Edward?" Roy hums in thought and flashes a handsome grin at the pure joy that lights up his omega's eyes. 

"I don't think I'll be able to. Three Mustangs is a lot of pressure." Edward says jokingly and laughs quietly while watching Liam snuggle closer to Roy and feeling his heart swell once more. "I made coffee. Baby, do you want any?"

"Coffee sounds heavenly." Roy comments while Edward hops off the counter after grabbing two mugs. "I love you, you know."

"I do know. You say it every day and I love hearing it." Edward admits shyly as he starts pouring coffee into their favorite mugs. 

Their lives have become more domestic than Edward ever imagined. Waking up to Roy every day is something he wants to get used to, especially with Liam joining them nearly every morning. This is the life Edward used to prevent himself from having because he felt he didn't deserve it.

"Beautiful, what's going on in your genius mind?" Roy asks quietly after adding the perfect amount of milk to his coffee, looking at Edward as if he can see the cogs turning in his mate's head. 

"Nothing bad this time. I'm just planning ahead for tonight, the rest we'll talk about later." Edward tilts his head before taking a sip of his black coffee. 

_ I don't want Liam hearing my insecurities.  _

Hours later, the Mustang household is filled with children's pop songs such as Baby Shark and it's filled with delicious aromas of the meal Edward is preparing. He hasn't cooked for five people since he lived with Pinako, Winry, Alphonse, and Hoenheim. It wasn't a surprise when Hoenheim left again, but at the same time Edward, Winry, and Alphonse were moving out. 

Roy is concerned about how Liam will handle being around Alphonse and Winry since his son has always been overly cautious of people. Well, except for Edward. He was the same way until he was ten so Roy can easily see where the trait came from. Liam has never handled being around people well, but Alphonse and Winry are family so he'll have to get used to them.

_ This will be an interesting dinner.  _

"Thank you coming on such short notice." Roy greets Alphonse and Winry at the door, stepping aside to invite the couple inside. Then he remembers Edward basically left them in the dark and he suddenly feels bad. "I'm sorry Edward hasn't told you two anything."

"Leave it to Ed to keep everyone out of the loop." Winry pouts as she takes off her shoes, watching her mate do the same before they follow Roy into the dining room. "Ed! I can't believe you never told us General Mustang had a cute son!!"

"You never asked and even if you did, it's not my business to say anything about Roy's personal affairs aside from me." Edward rolls his eyes as he starts putting platters of meat and vegetables on the table, making sure to give Liam his favorite macaroni and cheese. 

"Nii-san, you're always so secretive." Alphonse comments and he's doing his best not to gush over how cute Liam is. "But you should have told us you're living with such an adorable boy."

"He's mine and Roy's. Don't make him uncomfortable." Edward teases though he's very serious about it. He's become very protective of Liam and it's adorable. "And I was surprised too, I'm glad he warmed up to me without any issues."

Alphonse, Winry, and Roy glance at Edward with Liam before glancing at each other and thinking:

_ If he ever realizes how much of a motherly persona he has, he would lose his mind. It's safer not to tell him. _


	10. Halfway There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is sixteen weeks along in his pregnancy now and Roy wants to wait on him hand and foot every chance he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ♡ I haven't forgotten about this I promise ! I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect before I updated this fic haha. I hope you enjoy ♡
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Now that it is closer to Christmas time, snowflakes are falling delicately onto the streets. Lights are either dimmed or festively colored for the holidays, snow beginning to cover the sidewalks as well as the streets during the start of another snowstorm. Sidewalks are nearly deserted since most people are at home with their families, yet children are outside playing in the snow. 

Young children had learned to pile the snow into a compact little wall. If they went on making little walls like that, they could build some streets for themselves while laughing as they build it; the sound of their laughter makes Liam smile and wish he could play in the snow now. 

He watches them remake the poor excuse of a town, down to the poorly remade houses and parks with Roy. Perhaps by now all the houses had turned to snow, inside and out; a whole city of snow with monuments and spires and trees, a city that could be destroyed by shovel and remade in a different way.

If anyone looks out of a window, a blanket of white stretches as far as the eye could see. All the familiar features have disappeared, hidden under the lumps and bumps of the coverlet. Sun sparkled, picking out glittery diamonds clasped in frosty settings. The sounds of Christmas music and street plows pushing snow off the streets fill the ears for anyone who listens. Various food aromas gently tickle Liam's nostrils as families and couples prepare for Christmas in three weeks.

"Papa, can we play in the snow later? Please?" Liam asks softly while holding onto Roy's hand, looking up at his father with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

"Sure, Buddy. We just have to get special vitamins for Mama first. The baby makes him too tired to go out right." Roy smiles warmly at Liam before opening the door to the local pharmacy, letting his son step in first. "We want a healthy baby, don't we?"

"A healthy baby and a healthy Mama." Liam corrects Roy politely and giggles into his gloved palm quietly. "Mama wants snacks too."

Edward is sixteen weeks along in his pregnancy now and Roy  _ wants  _ to wait on him hand and foot every chance he gets. Despite his mate's protests about being spoiled, it makes Roy smile knowing Edward secretly loves the extra attention. It's also hard to tell who will be more excited now that Edward is starting to show because all three of them are beyond eager to feel the baby growing within. The excitement over the pregnancy grew in vast amounts after they received Alphonse's blessing a month ago.

"Then snacks he will get. Do you want any special snacks too, Liam?" Roy asks with a slight chuckle, scooping Liam into his arms so his little one can see the shelves easily. 

"Oh? It's the General and Liam." Jean grins as he walks over to the father-son duo wearing a baby carrier pouch and in the pouch is his and Riza's beautiful daughter, Melody. "This is Melody."

"Havoc? She's beautiful, congratulations again." Roy says with a slight smile, greeting his subordinate before giving his attention to the bundle the blonde is carrying. "Hello there, Melody. You look just like your mother. Very beautiful."

"Isn't she? Mel takes after Riza completely, she just has my eye color." Jean says with a chuckle and affectionately ruffles Liam's soft hair, noticing the snacks afterwards. "Snack run for the little boss?"

"Yes, he's been craving weird things. I feel a little out of touch, I haven't dealt with this for almost five years." Roy admits and nuzzles Liam's cheek with his nose without thinking, smiling fondly at the giggle he receives in response. "I don't regret having Liam, but I want to make sure Edward has a healthy pregnancy."

"Just ask him what he wants, General. I'm sure he won't shoot you for thinking about him." Jean snickers and waves goodbye, walking away while cooing softly to his daughter lovingly. 

Roy thinks over the suggestion and comes up with a much better solution as he takes out his cellphone with his free hand, watching Liam grab the snacks he wants. "Buddy, do you want to ask Mama want kind of snacks he wants?"

Liam nods eagerly as he watches Roy dial Edward's number then he flashes a smile that is so genuinely sweet. It has the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through Roy every time he sees it. This little boy is more than Roy could ever ask for and now he has a beautiful mate plus a baby on the way to add onto the list of things that are more than he could ask for.

Roy feels like he doesn't deserve any of them.

Then quiet giggling reaches his ears and all of the negativity gets pushed out of Roy's mind instantly. Liam's gentle laughter is the rain in summer and a sweet birdsong too. Every time Roy hears it, no matter how bad of a day he's having, his entire mood brightens. It's as if Liam's sound lifts a veil from Roy's eyes and allows him to see the world more clearly. It's funny how laughter can do that, those honest rumblings of the soul.

"What's so funny?" Roy asks with a soft chuckle and grins at the sound of Edward's grumbling, gently taking his phone from Liam and putting it on speaker so they can both hear the blonde. "No swearing, you're on speaker, Beautiful. Liam is listening."

"I wouldn't swear around my little Mustang anyway, you jerk!" Edward huffs and smiles at the ceiling when he hears Liam's giggling again. "I was telling Liam about how I have one of your shirts on and he just laughs and says he doesn't believe me."

Roy nearly chokes on his saliva and clears his throat to hide his embarrassment from his son. The thought of Edward in one of his button down shirts sends Roy's blood south quickly so the alpha is doing his best not to get aroused in public. However, the alpha never would have imagined Edward would ever  _ want  _ to wear his clothing. "Do you know what you do to me, Edward?"

"I'm pretty sure I do, Roy." Edward snickers into the receiver and rests a hand on his stomach. "Hurry home, we're getting lonely here. I need my Mustangs."

"Mama, don't be sad and lonely. Papa and I are coming." Liam says innocently and smiles against Roy's shoulder this time, making sure he's close to the cellphone.

"Liam is right, we'll be home in a few short minutes. We have to pay for your snacks." Roy chuckles quietly at the incoherent noises coming out of his mate and lets Liam and Edward talk while he grabs the right snacks along with some groceries. 

_ I'll always love him.  _

Roy never leaves Edward's mind. He's always there; mentally if not physically. It's just incomprehensible. Roy became Edward's one stable force, the one stability in a world filled with chaos and he's desperately needed that in his life. The omega loves him so much for that. Edward is madly in love with him and he would have never been able to fall in love with someone else. 

This feeling is strange; it stretches throughout his whole body. It’s overwhelming, yet makes Edward feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth; it’s just absolute. It feels as though Edward is in a dangerous fire, but he's completely safe at the same time. It feels as though someone has given him peace. 

It feels as though his heart is dancing around his chest. And a hole, Edward was never aware was there, has been filled. The blonde feels so light, like he's on top of the world yet his heart is constricting and it feels as if there’s no oxygen in his lungs. Despite being mates, Edward feels like he's falling in love with Roy for the first time all over again every time Roy kisses him or even calls him beautiful. 

"Why do I love you so much, Roy?" Edward whispers to himself, shutting his eyes while laying on the sofa and not opening his eyes when he feels lips being pressed against his own. "Mustang?"

"Yes. Now tell me why you love me so much, Edward." Roy whispers against his mate's lips, smiling softly at the surprised noise he receives in response. "You can tell me later, but for now let's head to our room. Liam tired himself out and fell asleep so we'll have to be a little quick."

"Such a way with words. You're lucky I love you and my hormones make me fucking horny easily." Edward snickers and walks ahead of his mate, lifting the shirt he "borrowed" slightly and showing off that he isn't wearing anything underneath. 

A sharp inhale is the only noise the omega hears and Edward doesn't need to look to know where the noise came from. This is the first time he's ever worn something of Roy's, but the blonde only did it for his mate's scent.

"You should wear my shirts more often, especially when you start showing even more." Roy chuckles lustfully as he watches Edward get on all fours on their bed, locking the door behind himself without looking at the lock. 

"Yeah? I'll think about it." Edward smirks over his shoulder and reaches behind him, spreading his ass cheeks to show off his twitching rim. "Make me wet so you'll slide right in."

Roy shakes his head fondly, smirking as he walks over to Edward and placing his hands over flesh and metal ones. He kisses the dimples at the base of Edward's spine before sliding his tongue inside the blonde. The moan that escapes Edward is quiet, but it's enough to show that he loves the feeling already. 

Knowing they have to be quick, Roy pulls back once the taste of slick touches his tongue then unzips his jeans. A chill shoots through the alpha's spine as his hardness hits the cool air, but Roy ignores it in favor of pushing into his eager mate. The two of them moan quietly at the same time once Roy is completely inside Edward.

Normally, Roy would let Edward savor the stretch, but this time he just holds onto his love's hips and pistons his own. His thrusts are quick and precise, making sure Edward's pleasure comes first while reducing his pregnant mate into a puddle. Every noise Edward makes is muffled by their comforter as he's now gripping onto his left hand's knuckles are white, trying not to tear anything with his right hand. 

"F-Fuck… don't you fucking-- ah~ stop!" Edward cries out in pleasure and reaches between his legs while he can, stroking himself to match his mate's increasing pace. 

"I promise I won't. Come for me first, Beautiful." Roy says quietly between pants, feeling his knot twitch as it's going to expand any second now. 

"R-Roy, I-" Edward's warning is cut off by the sharp inhale he takes before a loud moan echoes into the room when he comes, painting his hand with cum and getting some on the comforter underneath him. 

Roy's thrusts are becoming erratic as he fucks Edward through his orgasm, shutting his eyes and tilting his head backwards in bliss as his knot shoves past his mate's rim. He shudders at the vice grip around his knot, taking a few seconds to catch his breath before carefully laying them on their sides and idly caressing their unborn child over his shirt that Edward's wearing. 

"I'm excited for our baby." Edward murmurs after a moment, letting his eyes flutter shut from the belly rubbing and lifting his shirt so Roy's hand is directly onto his skin after removing his metal arm. "In a few more weeks, we'll know if our munchkin will be a boy or a girl."

_ I'm excited too _ . Roy thinks to himself while watching Edward fall fast asleep, pulling out of the blonde carefully after his knot deflates. In the back of his mind, he just now starts to wonder how Edward riles him so easily and makes his knot swell every time they have sex. Roy shakes the thoughts away in favor of carefully sliding boxers onto Edward then fixing his pants, leaving his mate briefly and returning with Liam in his arms. 

Laying back on the cleaner side of the bed, Roy keeps Liam on his chest with one arm and hugs Edward close with the other. He smiles warmly against his son's hair and shuts his eyes, getting lost in thought. 

_ Edward is definitely a beautiful mystery, Liam is the light of my life, and soon our baby will become the third part of my whole world.  _


	11. Gender Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anticipation is a nervous kind of energy. It tingles through Roy like electrical sparks on the way to the ground, gathering in his toes. Before he realizes it, Roy is staring at his office dumbstruck. 
> 
> The entire office is pink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ! The big reveal is here ♡♡ this took a little longer than usual because I'm incredibly hard on myself lol anyways enjoy ♡♡
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

The anticipation is a nervous kind of energy. It tingles through Roy like electrical sparks on the way to the ground, gathering in his toes. Before he realizes it, Roy is staring at his office dumbstruck. 

The entire office is pink! 

Pink wallpaper is covering every wall from the floor all the way to the ceiling, even the corners are perfectly held in place by a pink adhesive of some sort. Various shades of pink make the walls a little more bearable to look at, but the color is far from masculine. His file cabinets have been painted pink as well and the folders inside have been replaced by pink ones. The usual navy blue curtains have also been replaced by dark pink ones and Roy immediately thinks he's going to faint from the sheer amount of  _ pink  _ before his eyes.

Onyx eyes shakily move to his desk and Roy suddenly wants to throw the innocent furniture out the window. A simple mahogany desk has now been tainted by pink paper that is obviously taped to it, and even his office chair has been swapped out for a pink replica of it. Even the sofa has fallen victim to this pink assault and the alpha begins to question who did this. 

"This has to be some sort of prank, right? It's not funny." Roy sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, turning his head immediately after once his favorite elderflower scent is heading in his direction. "Whoever did this is getting a pay cut…" 

"Then I guess your pregnant mate is getting a pay cut." Edward says unexpectedly and snickers at how Roy nearly jumped out of his skin.

"How did you manage to do this!? You were in bed with me all night." Roy frowns a little but nonetheless hugs his mate lovingly.

"People who owed me returned the favor by helping me surprise you, but obviously my smart alpha hasn't put everything together yet." Edward grumbles as he rests his cheek on his alpha's chest, letting Roy's frankincense scent cover him in a warmer embrace than the one he's in now. 

"Why pink though, Beautiful?" Roy raises an eyebrow before his eyes shoot open wide like saucers after a brief moment of hesitation. "Wait… i-it's a girl!?"

"I knew I didn't let some idiot knock me the fuck up." Edward teases, melting suddenly when Roy grabs his cheeks and presses their lips together. 

"This… you definitely surprised me. We have to tell Liam he's going to have a baby sister." Roy chuckles quietly as he pictures his son's adorable reaction to the news. "Where is Liam anyway? He's not old enough for school yet."

"With Al getting breakfast. I can't drive, remember? So he offered to take me and Liam to surprise you, but my little Mustang got hungry." Edward explains and turns his head to see Alphonse and Jean letting Liam into the office.

"Mama, Papa… why is there so much pink?" Liam asks softly, smiling warmly when he's lifted off the ground by Roy and hugs his father tightly without sparing a second thought. "Papa?"

"Buddy, we have some really good news." Roy begins before showering Liam's cheek with affectionate kisses and smiles at the giggles that bless his ears. "You're getting a baby sister soon."

It's obvious the information is still processing by the look in Liam's eyes then he covers his mouth suddenly. The loud squeal he releases is muffled by his hands and his eyes light up brighter than a Christmas tree which makes both Roy and Edward wonder how adorable can Liam really be. 

"Yay a baby sister! I'm going to protect her like how you protect me and Mama, Papa." Liam announces innocently and gives Roy such a cute determined expression that the alpha just holds him closer.

"Ugh I love him so much." Edward sighs playfully and gently swipes Liam, kissing his cheek lovingly before gently lowering him to the floor. "Do you like the pink in Papa's office?"

"Mama, there's too much pink." Liam blinks in confusion after Roy suddenly laughs wholeheartedly and pouts a little when his hair gets ruffled. 

"Shut up! I already know he's just like you." Edward scolds Roy a little before taking a seat on the sofa, leaning back against it. "I'm not allowed in the lab and I can't do anything that will put strain on me… I don't know what to fu- do with myself."

Roy sighs in relief when his mate stops himself from swearing, knowing neither of them want Liam learning such a colorful language. A smile graces his features as he watches Liam climb onto the sofa next to Edward, wishing he could get a picture of his son resting his cheek against their unborn princess. Roy truly feels blessed to be able to witness such a beautiful bond between the two most important people in his life, making him even more eager to meet his unborn daughter. 

_ They're both beautiful, Princess. You're going to love them so much.  _ Roy thinks to himself and sits at his desk, deciding to work with the pink and occasionally glancing at Edward gently running his fingers through Liam's soft hair. Eventually Roy hears two sets of soft snores and feels his heart swell to the limits of his chest cavity. 

"Honestly, could they get any cuter?" Alphonse whispers when he comes to the office as per Edward's message earlier, smiling softly while watching Roy drape his jacket over Liam and Edward carefully. "How is Nii-san doing? He never calls or lets anyone visit."

"I'll make a note to ensure he calls more often, but he's doing well. Between him and Liam, it's hard to tell who's more excited for the baby." Roy explains with a slight chuckle, hinting at the chair in front of his desk for the younger Elric to sit. "I'm glad you're here, Alphonse. There's something I need to speak to you about."

"Oh? What is it, General?" Alphonse questions curiously, tilting his head as he observes the nervous energy radiating off the older alpha. 

"I would like to ask for your permission to marry Edward. You mean a lot to him and I know your blessing will mean the world to him." Roy explains and bites his lip anxiously, waiting for a response from the one person who means more to his mate than anyone else. 

"Oh my… Nii-san loves you more than anything and you take care of him. You even make him happy, I don't think I've ever seen him smile as much as he does when he's around you." Alphonse begins to say and smiles from ear to ear, offering a handshake by holding out his hand. "I give my blessings."

"Blessings for what?" Edward suddenly asks sleepily, luckily he missed the entire conversation and just makes himself comfortable on Roy's lap without a care in the world.

"Don't worry about it, Nii-san. General Mustang asked if I heard anything about some religious cult he's tracking with his team." Alphonse explains smoothly, knowing Edward would pry if the answer wasn't solid. Everyone knows that Edward hates wishy washy responses because he can pick them apart in the blink of an eye. 

"A few of the cultists were spotted near the school Alphonse teaches in. I was just seeing if he knew anything." Roy continues his future brother-in-law's cover up story, wanting to keep the proposal a surprise the best he can.

Hiding  _ anything  _ from a genius is an incredibly difficult task even for Roy Mustang the smooth talker.

"Cultists, huh? They're involved in my research so tell me if you find anything good. I'm investigating the black magic that brainwashed the few victims Freda and Havoc found alive." Edward stretches with a yawn, closing his eyes and not seeing the relieved expressions on the men of his life's faces. "I'm going to go home and sleep…"

"I'll take you and Liam home so we don't disturb your mate anymore." Alphonse offers and gives Roy a thumbs up before gently picking up Liam, holding him with one arm and letting the little one sleep on him as he guides Edward out of the office quietly. 

_ I'm glad Alphonse doesn't want to have me murdered anymore for seducing his brother.  _

Nothing can prepare Roy for the endearing sight he returns home to later on. He was a bit concerned at the silence that greeted him, but the worry is instantly washed away by the display before his eyes the second he steps into his and Edward's bedroom. There on the bed are the two, soon to be three, most important people in the general's life fast asleep in bed together. 

_ Okay, this is something I would love to come home to every day.  _ Roy thinks to himself as he carefully moves Edward's metal limbs off the bed, trying not to make much noise in order not to disturb the beautiful people in his bed. Edward's shirt has fallen in folds around a bump on his stomach and he holds his flesh hand around it, cradling it like he would the baby within. It's larger than Roy expected; it's about the size of a large watermelon now and it suits the blonde more than words can describe. 

Liam's cheek is resting on Edward's stomach, wanting to be as close as possible without suffocating his future baby sister while his raven hair is sprawled across the pillow under his head. There's something about seeing his son's gentleness that makes Roy even more grateful for having him. Roy truly loves Liam and Edward with every fiber in him and soon there will be a new addition to their little family.

"Stop staring and get in the fucking bed, Mustang." Edward mumbles in his sleep and cracks his eyes open slightly, seeing his mate watching in awe and moving his arm so he can gently run his fingers through Liam's soft hair.

"Beautiful, you're absolutely glowing. I'll remind you every day if I have to." Roy whispers and carefully crawls into bed behind Edward, becoming his mate's big spoon and reaching over to his son before idly gliding his thumb over the back of Liam's head. "Liam is a beautiful little boy, too. Sometimes I stop to think about how lucky I am."

"I… I want to do this with our new baby until Liam decides he doesn't want to cling to us anymore. All four of us just laying in bed together sometimes, not thinking about anything." Edward yawns softly and then turns his head back, smiling warmly at the kiss being pressed onto his lips. "I love you, Roy."

"I love you, too, Edward. More than you can imagine." Roy smiles softly between kisses, gently placing butterfly kisses along his mate's shoulder this time and making sure to the bond mark at the nape of the blonde's neck as well. 

_ This is the beautiful person you'll be coming out of soon, baby girl. You're going to love him. _


	12. Naming the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy decides to take the next step by considering marriage and he just wants to get his ducks in a row first with naming their unborn baby. How will Liam react to the idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ♡ I'm sorry for the delay !! I got a little... distracted. I was at animenyc this weekend so I was just too tired for things lol anyway enjoy♡♡
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Christmas is normally Roy trying to hide the gifts from his son until Christmas eve where he's putting on a Santa hat and placing the gifts under their tree. However it's not a chore because Roy enjoys making Liam happier than usual on Christmas. Liam still believes in Santa so Roy has to write  _ From: Santa Claus  _ on most of the gifts he bought a month in advance after reading his cute letter to Santa. This Christmas is going to be different. Edward is a part of their family now plus they have a baby on the way. Everything is perfect.

Roy decides to make Liam's favorite breakfast today to wake him up with since his son always wakes up to food like Edward does, which the alpha discovered after Edward moved in. Sitting around the table together and sharing meals as a family is something Roy has always wanted for Liam. Now with Edward and their future baby girl, that dream is more of a reality.

"Baby, that smells so good…" Edward's half asleep voice doesn't make Roy jump or flinch since he heard footsteps long before the omega got close enough to speak. 

"Good morning to you too, Beautiful." Roy chuckles quietly and turns his head to look down at his heavily pregnant mate leaning on his arm. "You can't have coffee. How about some tea?"

"I can make tea for myself in a bit. Just shut the fuck up and hold me…" Edward murmurs and drapes his arm across Roy's waist, idly caressing his mate's hip with his thumb. "I miss coffee."

"Only three months to go, then you can have all the coffee you want." Roy responds while draping his arm around Edward's shoulders, holding the blonde close to his side tenderly.

Meeting Edward so many years ago was a blessing in disguise because Roy never imagined he would be allowed to love someone with all of his heart. At the time, he was dating Liam's mother, a beautiful woman named Ariel, and it was a convenient love. Roy couldn't keep his eyes off of a certain blonde and it never went unnoticed by Ariel. While she had pitch black hair and bright green eyes, Edward has golden blonde hair and golden eyes.

Then Roy received the biggest shock of his life almost seven years ago; he was going to become a father. 

At first he thought it was a joke because Ariel hated Edward solely for catching Roy's eyes. However the positive pregnancy test made the alpha realize it wasn't a dream, but no one was able to prepare Roy for single fatherhood. It still feels like yesterday when Roy held Liam for the very first time and how he felt his entire world getting brighter despite the tragedy that took place.

_ "What does that blonde have that I don't? Besides the genitals and secondary gender." Ariel frowned after catching Roy oogling Edward once more and put his hands on her growing stomach. "Focus on me and  _ **_our_ ** _ son!" _

_ "Darling, there's no need to be jealous of Fullmetal. He's my youngest subordinate, I just want to keep an eye on him like I do with the rest of my team." Roy said simply before placing butterfly kisses against their unborn son, whom he loved more than life itself. _

_ 'If only she knew…' _

The feeling of Edward's lips against his chest snaps Roy out of his daydream and he presses their lips together as a silent thank you. Sometimes words fall flat and a simple gesture is more than enough, and Roy is grateful Edward doesn't always want to talk about things. This is a love in which Roy never imagined having, but he is eternally grateful to have this beautiful man by his side. Now it's time to take the next step.

"I can handle the rest of breakfast. Why don't you clear your head and go wake up our little Mustang." Edward suggests in a rare quiet tone and smiles up at Roy, feeling his heart flutter at the simple kiss that gets placed onto his lips in response before his mate slowly releases him. 

The blonde shakes his head fondly at the faux upset expression he receives in response, watching Roy walk away and thinking to himself.

_ Princess, you really do have the best dad and brother. You three mean everything to me... _

Nothing is more pleasant than to wake up to the comforting smell of pancakes. Maybe it could be the thought of the butter willingly melting with the heat, or the warm maple syrup dripping off the edges like sweet lava. The ambrosial scent of warm maple syrup complements the delicate feelings and tastes of the pancakes. 

Though those aromas are quite fragrant, the star of the show would have to be the bacon sizzling in the hot pan. The aromatic smell of bacon fills the home, and it's impossible to escape the scent. The fragrance creeps through the slightly open door, sneaking into the nostrils of the little boy Roy and Edward love unconditionally.

"Pancakes…" Liam mumbles sleepily at the beautiful fragrance and smiles brightly at the sight of his father stepping into his bedroom. "Good morning, Papa."

"Ah, good morning, Buddy. Did you sleep well?" Roy asks with a warm smile and sits on the side of Liam's bed, opening his arms to prepare for his son jumping into his arms. 

"Mhm. Papa, I had a dream about my baby sister. She had pretty eyes like Mama and her hair was like mine and yours." Liam begins to explain the best he can before leaping into Roy's arms and hugging him tightly. "Mama and her would sleep on the couch a lot in Papa's office." 

"Oh? She sounds like a little angel already, doesn't she? Why don't you help Mama and I pick out a name for your sister?" Roy suggests fondly, trying not to laugh at the high pitched squeal that reaches his ears before watching Liam hop into the hallway. 

The happiness radiating off of Liam resembles a kitty playing in a cream pie and it makes Roy smile over how full of joy his son is. Liam will most likely always be a quiet boy, which is fine, but it's obvious how much more he's been smiling since Edward joined their family. Normally children don't approve of their parent's new partner, but Liam fell in love with Edward the day the two of them met. 

"Ah, there's my little Mustang!" Edward greets Liam with a bright smile that can put the sun to shame. However he can't bend enough to scoop the boy into his arms like he's always done. "Are you ready to eat? Papa made pancakes, I was just helping this time."

"Papa makes super yummy pancakes, but Mama… you should sit down so you don't hurt your foot again." Liam responds and looks up at Edward concerned, gently taking the omega's hand and guiding him to the table. "I can help Papa set the table. I've been practicing."

"That's right, Beautiful. Let your Mustangs pamper you." Roy snickers stand the pout on his mate's face and ruffles Liam's hair fondly, carefully handing his son plates for the three of them. "Can you handle this, Buddy?"

Liam nods and his tongue pops out in concentration so he can focus on the ceramic plates, carefully bringing them to the table slowly. He wants to be able to help his parents especially after the baby is born so there will be a little less stress on them. Liam gently places a plate in front of Edward first and smiles up at his other parent, kissing the omega's stomach tenderly to show his unborn sister some affection before resuming his task. 

"You're going to the best big brother in the world, aren't you?" Edward asks sweetly, watching Liam fondly with a warmth in his heart that is only for his little Mustang.

"Uh huh. I won't let any bad things happen to my sister." Liam says softly but honestly, smiling warmly once he finishes setting the plates down. "I'll be the best big brother ever!"

"You're becoming such a gentleman, Liam. I'm very proud of you." Roy says honestly and flashes a grin at the happy expression he receives, reaching down and helping Liam onto a chair since they're a little too high for his son. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Papa." Liam smiles brightly before starting to dig into the pancakes that get placed in front of him happily. "And I love Mama and my baby sister."

"We should pick out a name for her." Edward suggests with a smile while they enjoy breakfast together as a family. He has a few ideas already, but he knows he needs to discuss his ideas with his Mustangs before making a decision. "I want her middle name to be my mom's name, Trisha."

"Scarlett? The color scarlet is the color of the string of fate thingy. Miss Winry taught me that." Liam says innocently, blinking at the astonished expressions from his parents and not understanding why they seem so surprised. "Papa? Mama?"

"Buddy, that's an excellent name. Scarlett Trisha Mustang? I love the sound of that." Roy praises once the shock wears off, deciding to buy his future sister-in-law flowers and wine as a thank you gift.

Happiness comes in many shapes and forms, and for Edward happiness is right before his eyes and inside of his stomach growing peacefully. It's only a matter of time before their little family will grow and he'll have Scarlett to love unconditionally along with Roy and Liam.

"I'm surrounded by adorable Mustangs. Though one Mustang is a bastard, but I love him." Edward grins at the slightly flustered expression on Roy's face and places a kiss to his mate's temple. "I'm going to take a bath, I'll be a while, okay?"

"Be careful going up the stairs." Both Liam and Roy end up saying simultaneously and Edward can't help but laugh brightly at the adorableness before heading to the stairs.

Roy smiles fondly as he watches Edward climb the stairs in case his mate reluctantly needs help, thinking back to what the blonde had just said and deciding it's the right time to take things to the next level. 

_ Edward Mustang, huh? It sounds beautiful. _

"Liam, would you be okay with me asking Mama to be my husband?" Roy asks Liam softly when it's just the two of them on the couch while Edward takes a hot bath after they clean up after breakfast. He and Edward are already mates, but he wants to include his son in his proposal plans.

Words can't describe the happiness radiating off Liam as a bright, beautiful smile spreads from ear to ear. His rare smile still lights up the entire room and then some, which makes Roy and now Edward lucky to see that every day. There's no way to deny that things truly got better once Edward walked into their lives. 

Roy hasn't smiled genuinely in front of anyone besides his son until he met the feisty blonde. He's happy beyond words to have the omega in his life and wants to spend the rest of their lives together with Liam and their baby girl, whom they're eager to meet.

"Mhm, but I thought Papa and Mama were already married." Liam says innocently and lays on top of Roy's chest when he feels his dad moving to lay on the couch.

"Being mates is a little different than being married, but a bond between mates is stronger than marriage." Roy explains the best he can without having to give his beloved baby boy the birds and bees talk before Liam presents. "But marriage shows everyone around you how much you love someone."

_ I hope you find someone who loves you the way I love Edward, Liam…  _

 


End file.
